Dark Angel
by xXThesongofSilenceXx
Summary: Rose is a mutant with a broken heart, will a curtain blue furred elf be able to mend it and will Rose be able to show him that appearance have nothing to do with love? READ IT PLEASE!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hallo! Here is a new Story from me aka xXThesongofSilenceXx, yes I am aware of my name sounds utterly depressing but all the good names was taken! (sob sob) So okay before this start I will explain a little factor, my design and powers of my OC = own character do resemble another really good OC from another author called darkangel8950...and apparently the name is the same as my title...Everyone is so gonna call me a copycat which I am not! Well not on purpose anyway, I thought this character up based on a dream I had some nights ago and it was first after I had made my Character Profile (I do that often) that it resemble the OC main character in a story called Wing Of Love But I swear it wasn't on purpose, it even have the same paring. A Kurt/Nightcrawler + OC. **

**So sorry darkangel8950 and everyone if you like Nightcrawler+OC I recommends you to read it, its pretty good. well lets hop to it**

**I do not won X-men Evolution or any of its character's I only own my OC's**

_Summary: Rose is a very wounded mutant, in her heart. Having watch her parents being murdered and then dragged of to a place where they tested her and tried making a weapon out her. Our angel meet the X-men and she notice a curtain blue elf, will she be able to let him heal her broken heart and will she show him that appearance have nothing to do with love? _

**Chapter One:**

**Dark Feathers & Rotten Wood**

An abandon building stood outskirts of New York city, it was shaky and old with rotten wooden floors and walls. The roof was filled with holes so rain could easy come in, it had two levels with windows that was either broken and scattered on the floor inside or dirty with cracks.

It had once been used to store all kinds of packages, boxes and sacks to get picked up and either driven to one of the other city's or being send out to different shops in New York.

But with the time changing it was forgotten and left to rot until someone finally decided to demolish it, for something more useful. Like a bypass.

But something unusual was in one of the lower rooms, a faded green sleeping bag laid on the floor and beside it was the sad remains of a meal consisting of a couple of energy bars and a apple.

A black and worn out backpack, that had been found beside a dumpster in a dark alley. The garbage smell still slightly hung to it. In it was very few items such as one pair of changing clothes, a couple of energy bars and a water bottle.

The owner of these things sat a bit away, on a window frame that was not so rotten that her weight broke it. The silver light of the moon shone through the half broken window, illuminating her face and figure.

Her hair was black like the night with winding curls, that reached to her shoulders were they laid like a soft curtain. Her skin seemed pale like ivory in the moon but it was in fact tanned, kinda like light honey. Her eyes was bright green, standing out like two gemstones that was surrounded with dark and long eyelashes.

But neither her eyes or the fact that she was sleeping in the shaky and aging building, it was what was on her back. From her shoulder blades, stuck two, black, feathered wings out.

They were folded neat behind her, brushing against the wall she was leaning up against.

It was because of those wings that she was forced to stay in the old building, in the outskirts of the city at day, the girl knew that that having wings was not normal. That she was no normal.

She was currently wearing a pair of black jeans that was by now worn out and dirty from the traveling and very few washes, a black tank-top that was a bit to short so it revealed her stomach. When she walked outside she had a longer jacket in the same color as her pants and top, it was a bit bulky so when she wore it she was able to hide her wings. On her feet was a pair of black boots, just like the pants and the rest of her clothes for that matter they were worn out and dirty.

She was what you called a mutant, a human who's gene had a unknown factor that was simply called X since no one knew why or how this mutation happened.

And her name was Rose, Rose Heatherway. That was what her parents had called her and that was the name they had used to call out for her.

A memory flashed through her mind, without her being able to control it.

It was a happy one, a little black haired girl with the same color wings sat on a homemade swing in the garden of a little house. Her face was curled up in a big grin as she swung her short legs back and fourth, to get higher up.

"_Rose!"_ the little angel girl looked over at the house where a beautiful woman stood in the door frame, she had long blonde hair that reached to her waist and her eyes was a warm brown color.

It was her mother, and beside her stood a man that was obvious older than the woman. He had short black hair that the little Rose had loved to touch, he had just like her green eyes but less bright and more forest green.

The little angel girl on the swing, jumped off without getting the wings caught or anything before she shouted with the same grin plastered on her child face.

"_Daddy! Mommy!" _The little girl ran into the two adults and received hugs and words of a loving parent, but then the image changed.

It became dark and filled with screams, strange men clad in black shouting and trying to tear the little eight year old angel from the protective arms of her mother. On the floor laid the body her father, blood seeping out from the bullet wound in his forehead where one of the men had shoot him after he had tried using his military gun on them. His eyes were rolled back in his head and his mouth was open like a fish on dry land, his skin almost also looked like the pale and dull color of a fish belly. Her mother knew by that point that she was going to die just like her husband, so her last words to her daughter was _"Go to New York, find Charles Xavier he is-"_ she didn't get to tell the rest before she had a matching bullet that ran through her brain, killing her.

The Rose sitting on the window frame, took her head in her hands. Trying desperately to chase the last images of her parents away, to shut them out of her mind.

Her eyes was clutched shut and nails bored into her scalp, the memory faded away but with the promise of seeing her again when she would go to sleep.

That was why she didn't sleep as often as a teenage girl on the run should, especially when she also didn't get the right amount of food to sustain the energy she burned off.

Rose slowly removed her hands and opened her eyes, there was a little bit of her own blood on the tips of the nails but she ignored it. She slid of the frame of the window and walked to the backpack where she took the water bottle, her mouth felt dry like sandpaper and her lips was slightly cracked from the lack of moisture. Greedy she drank of the bottle, gulping down the water that she was much in need of.

When she was done she wiped the corner of her mouth with the back of her hand, putting the lid back on the bottle and placing it back in the bag. She felt tired and weak from the lack of both food and sleep, but in her sleep waited the images of her parents murder or what had happened the last six years. Like a predator lurking for it's prey's weakest and vulnerable moment.

She sighed and walked back to the window frame to look at the rather clear stars and shinning moon, trying to keep her mind occupied with thinking and planning.

She arrived in New York five days ago, like mother had told her to. Of course in the darkness of the night, nobody would look in the sky for a person with boarding papers.

But how was she suppose to find this Charles Xavier guy? Or maybe more importantly, why?

Rose couldn't recall her parents ever talking about the person or even hearing his name come up in any kind of conversation, and what was he? What had her mother tried to say before she had been shot in the head, killing her on the spot.

She sighed, she didn't know what to do. She didn't dare walking to much out in the open. In fear that either someone would discover that she was a mutant or worse, that _they_ would find her.

She only walked outside when he was partly dark and there wasn't so many people out on the street, there also was the fact that she had been isolated from other people since she was eight.

She felt weird and alien-like, walking among them once again just like when she was little and went to school. But then again, with black wings on her back she was probably some kind of alien, not the kind from space but just the strange and different kind.

It was the world she was now walking in, wasn't real. More like a dream. People who walked by her with no worries beside what to have for dinner or to impress their friends, girls on her age chatting about clothes or boys. It was hard for Rose to understand that she was the same age as those girls, they had no idea anything outside their own little world. The horror and darkness that could be found, the pain and sadness that hit others like her.

Then she began wondering, if she had never been abducted. Her parents never killed, would she be like those girls. Dressing up in clothing that hugged their curves and made boys and men look in their direction, talking about boys and movies? Would she wake up every morning with only school to worry about or if her hair sat correct?

There was no way to find out, what had happened she could not change so she dismissed the thoughts of a different past. But she had come to New York, hoping that this Charles Xavier would be able to give her or help her to a better future.

She began humming for herself, the melody to the song that her mother used to sing for her when she was scared. The before silent building was filled with the melody, it seemed to bounce of the walls. Sending it further into the floor and ceiling, the house had been empty for more than twenty years and it seemed to enjoy that someone was finally using it. The melody chased away all the ghost and spirits of silence that had been stuck in the wood bricks in many, many years.

The humming was soft like the feathers on her wings or the fur on a kitty, soothing and somehow also a bit mysterious at the same time. A song that when you heard it, you thought of wide forests, giant waterfalls with water falling with enormous force and horses prancing through a river or an eagle flying in the sky.

Suddenly Rose felt something, like another presence. Like a pair of eyes watching her from a distance, her whole body became tense and she swept her head in the direction she felt it came from. She was only partly right, the presence wasn't physical where she was looking at.

But it was there, in her head. Something or someone foreign had accessed them into her mind, she knew that some mutants had that ability, the men who had captured knew that too.

Therefor they trained her to be able to block out any unwanted intruders out, her green eyes had become hard and sharp like a blade. The glare was telling who ever was trying to get into her mind, that they were not welcomed and that if they tried it again, she would kill them.

Then she shut the presence out, like slamming a heavy metal door in their face.

She waited a bit, to make sure that she was once again alone before she let her body relax again.

This wasn't good, the presence meant that someone had found her, who or why she wasn't sure but she knew she couldn't stay in the store house another night. She had to find a new hideout.

**A/N: So? How was it? This writing style is a bit new for me so please tell me if I'm any good at it, also sorry about the start, its a bit bumpy but please bear with it. I will soon update again, but with some reviews I am sure it will go a lot faster^^**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Yaaa! Chapter two (victorious dance) ^^ I am already working on chapter three so that will come out soon and their will be a little twist. Grins secretively, dog looking very weird at me XD**

**I do not own any of the X-men characters, that right goes to Marvel but I do Own Rose and some other OC character that will may or not appear.**

**Chapter Two**

In the corner of Westchester county New York, laid a mansion. It was a three storey building with white brick walls on the outside and cobber colored roof tiles, it looked as it consisted of three main buildings that was connected with slimmer ones. It had many and big windows and the front door was a double with square glass in it, a smaller stair led up to the door, making another level of ground. The mansion had much land belonging to it, in the back garden was a big pool but it also had a basketball field and training grounds. Inside of the building was many rooms, a lot of them to sleep in but also the ones for eating, a big and very functional kitchen where food was prepared.

Then there was living rooms, but what this mansion also had was class rooms and even a chemistry lab. But what was even more unusual was that in the basement of this magnificent building, was a room that was by the inhabited called 'The Danger Room'. As the name implied, this room was used to train the people who lived in the mansion in many dangerous situations.

It was created by the highest technology so it was able to create holograms that was as close to reality as any could come, but the weapons installed in the room was very real.

But in the underground was something even more spectacular than the high tech training room, this room or maybe more a machine would be the interest of many country's and military but even if they got hold of it, they would not be able to use it. It was given the name Cerebro, the Spanish name for 'Brain'.

This room/machine allowed only one person to come in and it was the person who could use it, behind the locked, automatic doors was a complete circle. Like two domes put together in a ball form, if one were to fall from the bridge he or she would either die or suffer from massive bone breaks and would very unlikely come to walk or work normal again.

The bridge went from the door to the middle of the room, both middle in height and spread.

It was big enough for a wheelchair to be there and not be in any danger of falling down, at the end of this steel bridge the surface or form became round and there stood what looked like a control panel but without all the buttons like you see in sci-fi movies.

It did however had a sort of helmet attached to it, right now it was on the top of a persons head.

This person was one of the only one known who was able to use this machine without receiving any kind of damage from it, he also was the owner of the mansion and the land that belonged to it.

He was a man in his late thirty's with brown eyes and a completely bald head, he was sitting in a highly technological wheelchair with the inside of the 'wheels' were formed as a X.

This wheelchair didn't need anyone to push him or him manually to rotate the wheels, although he was sometimes seen to be driven by some of his very close friends, colleagues and allies.

His name was Charles Xavier and he had just been shut out from a mutant mind he had sorted out from the crowd by unknown reason, he had not received any kind of damage from it but the feeling of a heavy metal door being slammed right in front of him, still lingered in his mind.

It was not often that non-telepathic's was able to shut him out, cause he was fairly sure that this mutant didn't have that ability. But a strong psyche nonetheless.

It had been a female, a teenage girl about fifteen years or so. Before she had been able to shut him out he had manage to find her location, but it was fuzzy.

Charles had begone to search the area of outskirts of New York after rumors had been heard in the city of a angel flying in the city, he had of course immediately thought of Warren Worthington who was known among mutant friends as Angel. But Warren had claimed not to have flown in that part of the city at all in the last week, also the rumors said that the angels wings was black like ink.

Warren's wings was white, not black.

Charles was pretty sure that this mutant was alone and confused, in the short amount of time he had been the her head he had seen the inside of where she was staying in the moment.

A broken down, rotten and old building that only waited to be demolished, also he had sensed great sorrow and wondering in the mind of her.

After a few more tries to contact the mutant girl that was only met by the same metal door, he took

of the helmet and a minor plan was beginning to form inside his head.

The girl had no doubt noticed his presence and she would possible change location to avoid being found by any unwanted people, so if he wanted to get to her before she disappeared he would most likely have to send a team to her location to give her the offer of staying with them.

The wheelchair silently rolled back towards the door, it opened and outside stood a young man with brown hair and his eyes hidden behind a pair of reddish sunglasses even thought it was night time and he was inside.

"So Professor, were you able to track down this 'Angel of the Night' mutant?"

The doors closed behind Charles, he nodded and kept rolling with the man walking beside him.

"Yes, she is a teenage girl, but I do not known what kind of powers she have Scott"

The man, Scott made big eyes. You couldn't see the eyes but his eyebrows rose up as well, showing the surprise that the hidden eyes also showed right now.

"How come Professor?" Scott asked, this made Charles go back into his thinking.

"She was able to block me out before I could found out and I haven't been able to

get through to her since"

This surprised the young mutant again, he knew that the Professor was a very powerful telepathic mutant. So how come one little mutant girl could block him out? He asked this question.

"I'm not sure" they had reached the elevator and Charles pressed the button to go on first floor.

"Couldn't you not break through this block?" Scott then asked while the elevator traveled upwards.

"I could, if I wanted to hurt the girl" he said this without any emotion except a bit of sarcasm, the Professor was no cold man but he did keep calm almost no matter what.

"What do you want to do Professor?" There was a silence while Charles decided what to do, if there was any chance that this girl needed and wanted their help he wanted to give her the opportunity and if she disappeared he couldn't do that.

"Go down there, take Jean, Ororo and also Kurt and Kitty with you. The four of them seems to be awake already" Scott nodded and went out to find the two younger ones, since he knew that Xavier would contact the two others telepathic. He found Kitty and Kurt in the kitchen, both in their night clothing and Kurt didn't wear the holographic image inducer so he was his normal blue, elf as Logan called him self.

When the two of them noticed Scott they thought they were gonna be busted, it was after all past the

curfew and Scott was known to be a goodi-good or as Logan called him boy-scout.

"Eh, hallo Scott...vas up?" Kurt said nervously, Kitty had it the same way "Hey Scoot..."

If it wasn't because that they had to go on the mission he would probably had lectured them, he always tried to act as a good role model for the younger ones in the institute. It sadly ever helped.

"Change into uniforms, the Professor have located a the 'Angel of the Night' that everybody have been talking about the past days and you two are coming with us"

This took the two teenagers back a bit, but then they hurried to their room. Kurt of course just disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared a second later in his room, Kitty had to go the normal way up the stairs. They both thought that going on a pick up mission was at least better then hearing Scott's lecturing about rules and breaking them.

About fifteen minutes later all five of them was down in the part of the basement were they kept their planes. Ororo, Scott, Jean, Kitty and Kurt. They all walked into the Blackbird.

Charles had already given Storm who was the one steered the plane the coordinates and a warning to be careful, not sure how the girl would react to company.

**P.O.V Change**

Rose had somehow managed to fall asleep without the images of blood and murder in her dreams,

instead she saw flashes of her life before that happened. Her small home near the forest of Northern Carolina, her school she had went to. The distant and faded faces of the teachers and class comrades, a picture of an angel with black wings who held a man and a woman in her hands that she had drawn. How her parents would help her to fly, not containing her powers but helping her control them. But she was awaken abruptly when she felt the ground shook slightly, which where enough for the rundown building to tremble and pulling her out of her sleep.

In a second she was up when she heard the door to the building go up and voices that she did not know speak quietly, in nano-second this time she had folded her wings out and flown up to one of the bars in the corner of the ceiling. Completely engulf her in shadows and darkness, a couple of moments later the door to the room Rose was in went up and the total number of five people came in from it. From her spot she had clear view of the appearances of these stranger, there was three females and two males.

One of the females was a woman in her thirty's probably, her skin was dark like an Africans and her hair was white and went to the middle of her back. Her eyes was blue and she wore a outfit that was dark blue and had some kind of turtle neck cape to it, with a middle circle with an X formed in it.

Then there was a man, he had to be about twenty. He had brown short hair and wore some kind of sci-fi looking thing that covered his eyes and the glass was reddish, his outfit was also dark blue in the base but across his chest was a golden plate formed as an X. His boots when to the knees and on his shoulders appeared the X again, this time in black with red background.

Then there was the woman who walked close to the him, she had red hair to past her shoulders and green eyes but more forest green like her fathers. She was wearing a jumpsuit in the same color as the two others but it was green from between her legs and up to her chest and shoulders, like the other guy she had black X with red on the side of her shoulders.

Rose began wondering who these strange people were, then she saw the last to. They looked about her age, a girl and a boy. The girl had brown hair in a high ponytail and pale blue eyes, her attire looked a bit like the red haired. But the green was a lavender color with this one and she had a yellow belt with an X on it, also her boots was lavender and gloves was yellow.

She looked a lot like the girls that Rose saw walking in groups and chattering loudly before laughing of some private joke, one of them had just said.

The last one was the most extraordinary, he didn't look that human. He had dark blue fur and a few shade darker hair that was a bit longer then Rose was use to seeing on boys, his eyes was yellow and Rose noticed the smaller fangs inside his mouth.

_'Like mine' _she couldn't help but think and bring her hand up two her own fangs, then shaking her head soundless before studying the blue boy further.

He didn't have five fingers like his comrades, he had three and only to toes that reminded her a little bit of talons. Beside that then he also had a tail, a tail that at the end was pointy like a arrow and his ears was also pointy like an elfs.

He was walking more animal like, as if he would be faster if he was to run on all four.

Rose realized that he was a mutant, just like her. Did that mean that the other four was also mutants? There was no physical evidence for that, Rose knew that that wasn't necessary for being a mutant. She envied those who could walk freely among the normal humans, in tank-tops without worrying that their wings might show.

"Someone have definitely been here" the man with the glass said, Rose rolled with her eyes and thought _'Thank you Dr. Obvious, how did you deduce that? By the sleeping bag? The backpack or maybe the foot prints in the dust!' _

He didn't seem stupid, more like an idiot. The brown haired girl looked at the nap sack before saying "Then where is she, like now?"

That statement made Rose tense up a bit, how did they know she was a girl. Nothing of what was on the floor could indicate to her gender, so how.

"She can not have gone far, her things are still here" the woman with the white hair said, they looked around them some more. Their was sometimes when they were actually looking at her but didn't know it, then the red haired put to fingers to each temple of her head but before Rose could block her out she had notice her and said loudly, pointing with her index finger.

"Up there" everyone's attention was directed up on the corner where Rose had before been hidden, she cursed inside her head and pushed the woman out very harsh.

"Hello?" The man tried, Rose didn't say anything. She didn't trust that easily, even if all of them was mutants. Then the white haired tried "We will not harm you child, we're just here to talk"

Her voice was soft and Rose was unwilling being reminded of her mother, she shook the feeling away. When she still didn't say anything the red one who had discovered her tried.

"How about coming down from there so we can talk?" she tried persuading her, this time Rose spoke. "I will come down when I feel like it" she replied harshly, she wasn't to fond of people trying to get into her mind but she knew that the red head had not been the one who had the first time on this night tried to look into her head.

The other presence had been much more powerful, this one wasn't weak but not as the other ones level, not at all.

The pony tailed girl huffed and said in a low voice, not meant for Rose to hear "Like, rude much"

The white haired woman spoke again "What is your name child?"

Rose cursed the woman for having such a motherly voice, because of that she actually answered.

"Rose, who are _you_" her voice was still harsh, she did not give her last name. No need for that.

"My name is Ororo but most of my friends call me Storm"

The woman, Storm answered before continuing with the presentation of the people present.

"And this is Jean" the gestured to the red head who gave a smile, then to the man "Scott also known as Cyclops" he looked as serious as before.

"Then there is Kitty who we also call Shadowcat" this time she motioned towards the teenage girl, who made a small wave at her. "And then we have Kurt, his other name is Nightcrawler"

That was the blue furred boy who as the only one actually spoke when he got presented.

"Hallo fräulein" Rose realized that he was speaking German, her green eyes became a bit wider before they returned to normal.

"And we are all mutants, just like you Rose"

Rose had kinda already figured that much out herself, the blue one, Kurt was obvious one and Jean too. Rose momentarily wondered what the rest of them could do and why they had code names, well except for Jean.

"So what do you want? If you are here to recruit me for the whole 'Destroying humans', then you can leave now! I have no interest in that bullshit" her voice was sharp that it was to materialize itself, it could cut through bone. She had met some of those mutants, those who believed they were the superior race and therefor had some kind of right to rule the world.

Rose didn't believe in that, she had maybe been held against her will for six years by humans but her parents had also been normal humans. So was the teachers at her old school and the kids in that, and they were all good people. So she didn't have anything against people who had done nothing wrong to her, only those who had killed her parents.

"We are totally not like them, we're like the good guys" Kitty said in a thick Valley accent.

Jean cleared her throat "What Kitty is trying to say, is that we do not share that point of view that some of our fellow mutants do. We work to make a better world for humans and mutants alike"

Rose was a bit taken back by this, she had never heard about that before. With a less sharp but still harsh voice she asked "That doesn't answer my question, what have any of that to do with me?

Why have you come here?"

This time the glass guy, Scott spoke for the first time after he stated the obvious.

"We have been send by our Professor to offer you a place to stay, a place where you don't need to hide your mutant ability's"

That struck a sore point, not having to wear a big jacket for hide her wings. A place where she could maybe wouldn't feel so much as a stranger and alien as she did, when she walked in the streets on New York. A place like when she was young, where people wouldn't be afraid or test her just because of her wings and other mutant ability's. Then her rational sense returned, how could she know that this wasn't a trick, to capture her for a purpose she didn't know yet.

"And how can I be sure that this _professor _of yours isn't just gonna lock me up?"

This seemed to struck a nerve with the them, especially Scott.

"Professor Xavier would never-!" and then she didn't hear the rest, the only thing that went through her head was the last name he had said. It echoed, over and over again. She heard the last words of her mother before the bullet ripped through her brain _"Go to New York, find Charles Xavier"_

that echoed to but it began shorting so the only thing she heard was _'Xavier, Xavier, Xavier, find Xavier, find Charles Xavier, Xavier'_

Scott was still talking "-he have dedicated his life to-" he didn't get to finish his long praise of the professor that you would think that he had practiced, before Rose abruptly interrupted him.

"Did you say Xavier!" she asked, almost shouted from her beam in the ceiling. Scott was completely taken of guard, he wasn't use to people interrupting him. Not listening yes but not interrupting. "What?" he asked lame, lucky for both him and Rose, Jean took over and said.

"Yes, that is our mentor and guardian, he owns the institute 'Xavier's school for gifted youngsters'.

He helps us to control our powers" if is wasn't because Rose's brain was filled with hope of that this Xavier they were speaking of was the same one her mother had, she would probably had snickered over the name. It sounded like the name of a private school for snobby rich kids.

She emerge from the shadows, revealing her face and part of her body but her wings that was raven black couldn't be seen by them yet.

"Xavier, as in Charles Xavier?" the hope in her voice was as clear as the sun was on a cloud free day, so of course the five of them noticed it too. They had obvious not expecting her to know their mentor, Rose couldn't care less right now. She just wanted to know if she had finally found the man she had searched for, for about a year. The man that her mother meant could help her, could it really be him? Xavier couldn't be that common of a name.

"Ja, but how did you know?" the German accent was easily heard between the others, it had of course been Kurt who spoke that time. For reasons not clear to her, Rose kinda trusted him more then the others. Maybe except Storm, but that was only because of that motherly voice she had used when she talked to Rose. Maybe it was because he didn't look normal to, the other looked completely human and nothing out of the ordinary beside the white hair and clothing.

Kurt probably had a way harder time to fit in then she had, maybe that was why.

Without a second thought, Rose jumped gracefully down from the beam. Landing in the shadows, then walking completely out in the light of the moon so it illuminated her and showed her black wing that was still folded on her back.

"Because, it's him I've been looking for"

**A/N: That was four and a half pages on my computer writing computer, nah, I have one chapter that was ten pages long. That is a lot of typing ladies and gentlemen...and who ever falls out of the before mention categories.**

**Well please review my story because their is nothing as motivating as people taken time to write about your story, but no flames please, reasonable critic or flash points out is fine^^ **


End file.
